Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton and Sidney
=Diesel= Diesel *'BR Number': 13046, formerly 13236 *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby and Doncaster *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Line': Tidmouth-Barrow-in-Furness mainline *'Build date': 1953 *'Arrived on Sodor': November 16, 1957 *'First Appearance': Pop Goes the Diesel "Devious" Diesel, is a devious diesel shunter. He speaks with a Neutral English accent. Bio When the Diesel came on loan to the North Western Railway in June 1957, Duck was asked to show him around. Duck was unimpressed by the Diesel's claims of being "revolutionary" and left him to his own devices. As a result, the Diesel was made into a laughing stock by the trucks for trying to pull some rusty old trucks and failing spectacularly, and the Diesel blamed Duck for not helping him. The Diesel swore a vendetta, and spread rumours that Duck had given the big engines rude nicknames. Duck was sent to Wellsworth pending an inquiry into the matter, but the Diesel got too big for his boots and tried telling lies about Henry. He was found out and sent home in disgrace. Several years later, the Diesel was brought back to help on Thomas' branchline whilst Percy was being repaired. The Diesel tried to win Thomas and Toby over, without success, and after he destroyed several trucks he was to be sent away. However, on his day of departure Clarabel slipped on oily rails left by Daisy and came off at some points near Dryaw. The Diesel, realising that Thomas was blocking his only way home, went to the rescue. Clarabel put in a good word for the Diesel, and he, although he returned to the Other Railway, is always welcome on Sodor. Diesel was sent away, but returned when Duck and Percy needed help at Brendam in 1991. The Diesel proved to be as bad as ever and was sent away for good after shunting some trucks of china clay into the sea, but he mysteriously snuck back to give Mavis advice in 1962 and taunt Gordon about the triumph of diesel power on the mainland in 1967. It is possible that these events happened during the Diesel's stay, or that the Diesel returned at some stage with goods from the mainland. After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his buffer-beam repaired in 1995, the Diesel returned to do his work. Diesel was nasty to Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly", and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for his swerves". Diesel later called Toby cowardly for having side-plates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals. This, of course, was proved false when the Diesel tried to shoo an inquisitive bull. The Fat Controller discovered that the Diesel was sneaking about, but gave him a second chance after the Diesel pulled freight and started to break down. The Diesel promised to change the error of his ways. When Henry was derailed by some trucks in 2002, the Diesel was brought back as a last resort to do his goods work, but his attempt to prove his worth resulted in him falling in a barge, and he was sent back to the mainland yet again. For reasons unknown, the Diesel returned yet again in 2003, this time to assist Fergus at The Cement Works. Diesel became jealous of Fergus' reputation as the "pride of the Cement Works" and concocted a scheme to make Fergus run away. The Diesel was partially successful - he managed to make Fergus abandon his post for a time - but was ultimately foiled yet again. Amazingly, the Diesel was not sent back this time round, and has remained on the North Western Railway. Despite remaining tricky and devious, in 2004, the Diesel learned how useful steam engines can be when Thomas brought fresh diesel fuel for him and the other diesel engines and James pushed him back to the Repair Yard when he broke down. However, he tried to convince Gordon that he's old and clapped out, Ben about there was a monster inside a tunnel, and Thomas about the "Curse of the Cliffs" and make him scared at Halloween. But in 2006, the Diesel proved to have a good side inside him when he told Emily about his record he made for shunting lots of trucks, and proved to Thomas that he didn't ruin the photograph for the billboard on purpose. Although the Diesel made fun of James when he was painted pink in 2009, he tried his best to prove himself to be as useful as the steam engines when he took all of the Jobi wood to The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre - only to put himself in danger requiring Thomas to rescue him. However, the Diesel tried again to prove how special he is when he took Thomas and Rosie's loads to market and stole James' pigs so that the children could see them. But, it was only when the Diesel brought the load of slate for the school that he proved himself Really Useful. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears the Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. He has a love/hate relationship with Dennis. He is friends with The Diesel, D199, Old Stuck-Up, Diesel 10, Splatter, and Dodge. Basis Diesel is based on a BR Class 08 0-6-0, built at BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby and Doncaster in 1953, approx. 29 ft 3 in long. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Livery Diesel is painted in the black livery used by British Railways for shunting engines in the 1950s. His side rods before 1995 were grey; since 1995, they are black. Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK; Season 13 onwards - US; S19 onwards) * Michael Brandon (US; Season 13 - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Martin Sherman (US; King of the Railway - Season 18) * だいすけ　ごうり (Japan; 第2-8シリーズ) * ひさお　えがわ (Japan; 第6シリーズ only) * けん　サンダース (Japan; みんなが一緒に来て！すべての乗り物に乗って onwards) * Carlos Petrel (Mexico; Series 2 - 7) * Blas García (Mexico; Series 8 onwards) Trivia * Diesel's horn sounds like one horn blast. * Diesel's siderods were originally silver, but changed to black in the 6th season. ='Arry and Bert= [['Arry|'Arry]] and Bert are 2 gruff diesel twins who work for the Sodor Ironworks at the smelters. They also appear to be working at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio 'Arry and Bert are simply downright villainous troublemakers. They have been known to attempt to scrap Stepney, make Percy and James "middle engines", and make the engines believe Neville was planning to bump them. They also teased Henry about his special coal by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". According to merchandise bios, they also wish to scrap Oliver. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. Although at first they had a heartened dislike for steam engines, they appear to have accustomed to their smoke-puffing companions and now only have a "friendly rivalry" with them. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Voice Actors 'Arry: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Series 14 onwards) Bert: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; Series 14 - 15) * William Hope (UK/US; Series 16 onwards) Trivia * The 2 are not quite identical: 'Arry speaks with a North London accent and Bert speaks with West London accent. Bert also has more stubble than 'Arry. *In some merchandising the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's Hornby models have Splatter and Dodge's faces. * The metallic release of 'Arry and Bert in Take-Along has a spelling error on the character card: it reads "'Arrt and Bert". * Some merchandise bios and even the Thomas and Friends website say 'Arry and Bert are called "The Grim Messengers of Doom" because of their grim job of melting down engines. =Splatter and Dodge= Splatter and Dodge (collectively referred to as "Splodge") were Diesel 10's bumbling sidekicks. Bio Splatter and Dodge are 2 diesel shunters who, at 1 point, worked alongside Diesel 10. Diesel 10 referred to the 2 as "Splodge," claiming he didn't have time to say both names. Diesel 10 wanted to rid the railway of steam engines, and Splatter and Dodge were complacent with his plans, regularly keeping a lookout for their boss and being present when he was scheming. The 2 eventually grew tired of their boss, however, and when he tried to chase down Lady and Thomas in 2000, they refused to follow him. Persona Both engines are fairly simpleminded and tend to banter. Splatter is the more talkative of the 2, while Dodge is more intelligent. they do want to scrap all steam locomotives they meet. They are friends with Diesel, The Diesel, Old Stuck Up, and Diesel 10. Basis Splatter and Dodge are based on BR Class 08 Diesel Shunters. Livery Splatter is painted gray with a purple front and cab while Dodge is painted gray with a olive front and cab. Both have their names painted on their sides in white, and are heavily weathered. Voice Actors Splatter: *Patrick Breen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; cut only) *Neil Crone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *なおき　ばんどう (Japan) *Jorge Arvizu (Mexico) Dodge: *Patrick Breen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; cut only) *Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *ひろし　えわさき (Japan) *Arturo Mercado (Mexico) Trivia *It is rumored that 'Arry and Bert's 5th season models were repainted into Splatter and Dodge. *In an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, it is revealed that Splatter and Dodge's models came back from Canada after the filming of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. *In the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Splatter and Dodge never turned on Diesel 10. Instead, George turned on them, causing them to rush at him, only to smash into each other and derail. In another version of the script, they were trapped in a siding when Junior pushed a large boulder down into their path. =Paxton= Paxton, nicknamed Pax, is a Diesel Shunter. He works at the Blue Mountain Quarry, and occasionally the Sodor Dieselworks. Bio Paxton was one of the Diesels who took over the Sodor Steamworks in 2011. He later laughed at Flynn for not being able to rescue Thomas. Paxton works at Blue Mountain Quarry and was once involved in an accident there when Blondin Bridge collapsed. He was then sent to the Sodor Dieselworks for repairs. Upon his return to work at the quarry, Paxton overheard Luke telling Thomas about how the little green engine knocked a yellow engine into the sea. Paxton told Diesel about what he had heard. Diesel decided that Luke should be punished and set out with Paxton to expose Luke. However, Paxton felt bad and helped Thomas and Luke out by bringing the yellow engine to talk to Luke and The Fat Controller. Persona Paxton is a young, gentle diesel who often works in or around the Blue Mountain Quarry and the Vicarstown Dieselworks. He is good-hearted and well meaning, but gullible, naive, and easily misled. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader and can sometimes find thinking for himself and making big decisions difficult. This may result in him being pressured into a situation he might not necessarily be comfortable with. However, if a friend is in trouble, Paxton will have the conscience and the self-assertion to do what he himself feels is right. As a result, the other steam engines find that he is likable and Paxton particularly looks up to Thomas at times. He also works alongside the narrow gauge engines frequently. However, Paxton can easily misjudge situations, misplace his trust in someone who might not have everyone's best interests at heart, and is a rather impressionable diesel, but his good nature will ultimately show him for who really wants to be. Basis Paxton is a BR Class 08 Diesel shunter. Diesel, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Sidney are other members of this class. Livery Paxton is painted dark green with double yellow lining going down alongside his ladders near the front, and then going his sides toward the cab. He has red traction rods. His paint is chipped in places, and shows signs of weathering. Voice Actor * Steven Kynman (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia * His CGI model is presumably a palette swap of that of Diesel. =Sidney= Sidney, nicknamed Sid, is a Diesel Shunter. He lives at the Sodor Dieselworks with the other diesels. He isn't devious, but rather quite forgetful. Bio In 2011, Sidney was one of the Diesels who laughed at Percy's joke when the tank engine first arrived at the Sodor Dieselworks. He only appeared very briefly on a hoist with no wheels. In 2013, he was still there and was often referred to as a Christmas decoration by the Diesels, literally being used as one by Diesel 10 as well. Percy asked how long Sidney had been left up on the hoist and found out from Norman that it had been 2 years. Percy gave Sidney a new set of wheels as a Christmas present, and Sidney is now a really useful engine again. Persona Sidney is a bit of a forgetful engine. He starts his day at one location and ends up at another, not remembering how he got there. When it was his turn for repairs at the Dieselworks, he was hoisted up and had his undercarriage removed. Being patient, Sidney was happy to wait, and wait, and wait. He sat there happy to pass the time with any engine that happened to be visiting. 2 years later, he still had no wheels, so Percy helped him get a new set of wheels and now he is back on track. Basis Sidney is a BR Class 08 Diesel shunter. Livery Sidney is painted navy blue with yellow lining and a warning (orange striped) panel under his face. His traction rods are painted red. Appearances Television series: * Season 17 - The Missing Christmas Decorations Specials: * Day of the Diesels Voice Actor * Bob Golding (UK/US; Series 17 onwards) Trivia *His CGI model is presumably a palette swap of that of Diesel. However, unlike most of the BR Class 08 diesels who have square or rectangular faces, Sidney has an arch face. Category:BR Class 08